A Dangerous Game
by Gaellicious89
Summary: A husband. A wife. A silencious and dark firehouse. A million possibilities to pass the time.


**A/N** : Hey everyone ! I hope you're all doing well. Fanfiction world is a little down these days, so I thought a little one shot, especially a little M rated one shot was well deserved. Hope you'll love it, and don't forget to leave me a little review.

Have a good read,

Gaëlle

* * *

It was a calm night at the firehouse, everyone had been plunged into a deep sleep for several hours, and only Gabby, lying on her bed, could not sleep. Not that she was worried, stressed or that many things crossed her mind, but she could not find a comfortable position on this soft mattress and the snores of her colleagues prevented her from finding the calm she needed. She had tried to read, but her eyes had finally stung. She had turned on her iPod to listen to music, but the battery was dead. She had dragged on her phone, but eventually got tired, at this time there was no one to talk to. How time passes so slowly in these moments, she said to herself... Several times she had raised her head to the office on her right, but the door was closed, the blinds half-down and the light was off. How she would like to sleep in the arms of the man she loves all those nights spent at the House 51. How much she would like to put her head on his chest and let his caresses bring her into a deep sleep as he's the only one to know how to do it. They have done it over the past few years, but they know that they must remain as professional as possible. Of course, there are stolen kisses, little cuddles protected from prying eyes. After all, their colleagues are far from the people they love for more than twenty-four hours, they have the chance to be together twenty-four hours a day. Everyone knew that they loved each other, that they lived together, that they were married, and the couple knows that none of the members of their second family would ever allow themselves any comment if they witnessed a moment stolen between the two Lovebirds, if not a little teasing, but they made it a point to remain discreet in their workplace, which tonight frustrated Gabby more than anything.

Tired, exhausted and frustrated, she rose discreetly, making sure not to wake anyone up, she paced back into the bunk room before heading to the common room. She turned on the television, found a "girly" series to watch and went to search for a good ice cream in the refrigerator. She didn't even bother herself to use a bowl, she took a large spoon, opened a large pot of ice-cream with pistachio, left the lid hanging on the counter and wallowing in the sofa, taking care to wrap herself in a large blanket bearing the effigy of the firehouse, the nights were always a little cool, even at this time of year. Gabby was so immersed in the series that reminded her of her adolescence that she devoured the ice with large spoons. An hour later, still unable to sleep, and the firehouse still being plunged in darkness and silence, she put the blanket around her shoulders, and walked in the corridors. She stopped for a moment in front of Shay's photo, and she smiled. She will walk through the garage, remembering all the good times she had experienced here, both as a member of the truck and in her ambulance. She ended up on the roof to admire Chicago and her lights in the night. She sits down with her feet in a vacuum, wrapped up in the blanket, her eyes pricked by the cold and the wind and she admired the view and the skyline in the calm of the night. She will never get tired of this city. She was pulling out of her thoughts through the door slamming behind her. She turned and smiled instantly: « Hi you, » she said as she saw her husband approached her with two cups in his hands.

« A hot chocolate? » He said, handing her a cup, then added, « Although from the empty ice cream on the couch, I guess the midnight snack has already taken place, » he teased her. She pulled her tongue out, taking the two cups from his hands so he could sit next to her. « Hey, you, » he said, leaning over her to put his lips on hers, a kiss she gladly returned. « I've been looking for you everywhere, I suspected you would be here… » he said, putting his arm around her shoulders, and taking his cup in the other. « Everything is fine? » He asked.

« Yes, insomnia, that's all… » she sighed, and he looked at her perplexedly. « I would have liked to be in your arms… »

« You could have come to see me, » he answered, pressing her harder against him.

« I didn't want to wake you up, and then... and then, we have to stay professional, you know…» she said before taking a sip of hot chocolate.

« Well, we are still pros of discretion! » He laughed, snatching a smile in her turn. « We were a little crazier a few years ago… » he said with a smirk.

« Oh my god, do you remember? The showers had only to hold well! » She laughed on his shoulder.

« Showers, locker rooms, ambulance… »

« Oh yes, the ambulance, oh my god, we almost got caught more than once! Not to mention your office! »

« This office has see some things though the years… » he teases her by nesting his face in her neck and laying gentle kisses at this place that only he knew. He raised his head suddenly when he heard her groan. « You know what place we did not try? » He said with a big smile. She looked at him, searching but not finding the answer. « The couch! » He exclaimed, proud of himself.

« Matt, you're crazy! We can't, we could be caught by anyone! »

« And that's what makes it even more exciting, isn't it? » He retorted with eyes full of love and desire. In her turn, she devoured him with her eyes, a little laugh escaped her lips. « What? » He asked.

« I have a better idea! » She exclaimed, gently pulling herself out of his arms and placing the two cups still half-filled, far from them, on the side. She stood up under Matt's questioning gaze before moving away a little bit from the edge of the roof. She untied the blanket off her shoulders in a sensual way before putting it on the floor and reach out to Matt to join her. With a satisfied smile, he squeezed his hand and joined her. She tied her arms around his neck, while his hugged her around her waist. « Do you want to play a dangerous game? » She asked, drawing her lips closer to his. « Let's do it! » She said, without giving him time to answer and attacking his lips with fervor. Their kiss quickly became a battle of tongues and groans before the air became an issue. « Let's do a little trip, it'll be even more fun… » she suggested, he nodded to the suggestion. She pushed him to lie on the ground before riding him at the level of his waist. With her hands resting on his chest, she leaned forward to invade his cheeks and neck with more sensual kisses than the others. He stroked the bottom of her back playing dangerously with the hem of her pants. He passed his fingers gently and stroked the material of her underwear to discover the lace, which he liked the most. He turned his head to capture her lips in a languorous kiss and bring his hands to the front to lower the closure of Gabby's jacket. He thus had an impregnable view of her chest highlighted in her gray molding tee-shirt. He smiled as he tried to pull the jacket off completely, which his wife helped him do by straightening up, before doing the same with her husband's. They kissed again, trying to remove the tee-shirt from the other of their respective pants in order to be able to feel their skins. Gabby began to play with Matt's belt, she felt his desire for her under her hands, which excited her even more and urged her to be fast. She pulled his belt away with a frank gesture as he passed his hands behind her back to unscrew her bra under her tee-shirt. The whole thing without their lips separating, except for Gabby invites him to continue their little game elsewhere: « What if we tested this couch to continue? » She asked, raising her eyebrows in a sexy way that she has the secret.

« Ah, I see, you want us to play a kind of Petit Poucet (Tom Thumb)… »

« In a more hotter way, baby… »

« I think I understood where you were coming from, my love! Stand up, I've always wanted to test this couch! » Matt said as he got up and took Gabby in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Matt grabbed her butt wildly, his desire burning deep inside him. They left traces of their passage on the roof before descending to the common room. They tried to hide their laughter like teenagers trying to hide from their parents' eyes. Bursts of laughter, the noises of stolen kisses, they had to be discreet if they wanted to continue their short journey but it was stronger than them. Matt placed Gabby on the couch before positioning himself above her. He lifted her tee-shirt by laying kisses on her stomach before removing it completely and discovering the perfect body of his wife. They knew every part of their bodies, they knew what gesture, what caress the other would shudder, and yet every time they made love, they explored a new facet of the other, a new pleasure. Matt removed Gabby's bra completely before removing his tee-shirt and do skin-to-skin with his wife's chest. Both of them let out a strong groan in contact with the body of the other. Matt's warm, soft skin always make Gabby shuddered and trembling, his kisses always provoking butterflies in her stomach. He looked at the top of her body with adoration and admiration, which made her blush even after all these years. He devoured her cleavage with his eyes, kissed her gently before turning his attention to her firm caramel-colored breast. He gently stroked her breasts one by one before playing with her nipples and laying languorous kisses on her chest. Gabby lets out some signs of pleasure. Matt stifled her cries and groans with his mouth. Gabby sticks her fingernails into her husband's back, there will probably be traces the next day, but it was far from their concerns. Quickly, he kissed Gabby's nipples once again, playing with and licking them to the greatest pleasure of his wife. They kissed with lust and desire. Gabby pushes Matt more against her, their bodies forming only one. Matt removes his lips from Gabby to admire her, and she takes the opportunity to start unbuttoning his pants before kissing his torso and playing playfully with his body hair. Matt did the same with Gabby's pants and their hands were busy on their respective pants when Gabby heard footsteps. Matt was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't hear anything and kept kissing Gabby's lower abdomen as he began to lower her pants. Gabby patted him on the shoulder to draw his attention, and put her finger in front of his mouth to make him understand not to make any noise. The footsteps approached dangerously, they heard all sounds from the corridor, and they looked at each other, both excited by the situation and frightened by the fact that someone could discover them in this position. Without a word, they understood each other, and quietly got up and hand in hand, they ran to the locker room trying to mask their laughter. Gabby hides her chest with her other arm, while Matt tried to catch up with his pants sliding down his thighs. « Oh my God! » Gabby laughed as she hides behind the doorway between the meeting room and the common room to see who was interrupting their little session of hanky-panky and making their game even more fun.

« Well, it's a dangerous game! » Matt wrapped her waist with his muscular arms and kissed her shoulder blade. They remained silent until they saw Mouch enter the room. He scanned the room with his eyes, but seemed too sleepy to notice the ice jar on the ground, and the clothes scattered on the floor. Gabby and Matt looked at each other before laughing. Matt, still behind Gabby, grabbed his wife's breasts and kissed her in the neck before whispering in her ear: « Let's go back to our little game, we still have a few places to explore… » and bit the lobe of her ear before adding: « Literally… ». She turned in his arms and threw herself to him so that he could lead her wherever he wanted. She attacked his lips savagely. Matt missed bumping against one of the tables and knocking down one of the chairs in their way, but they quickly joined the locker room. Matt pushed Gabby against his locker, which caused a loud noise in the room. Matt bit his lip and raised his eyebrows under Gabby's amused look. He pressed her hard between the locker and his chest, and she moaned at the sensation of the frozen locker and the warm body of her husband. Matt pushed his pants to his feet, and sat down for a few seconds to take off his shoes and throw his pants to the ground under the eyes of his wife, leaning half naked against his locker, waddling sexily to show her impatience. Once unloaded from all his artifices, and just in his boxer, he reaches out to his wife to get closer to him. Standing before him, she put her feet alternately on the bench so that he could take off her shoes, before concentrating his attention on her pants. Without waiting any longer, Matt lowered the pants and discovered his wife's thin, firm legs before focusing his attention on the black lace panties she was wearing. He drew her towards him and she sat down on his lap, pressing her chest against his torso. They embraced each other, caressed each other, touched each other, and get lost in each other's arms. Matt lay down on the bench, leaving Gabby on top of him. She took advantage of the moment to tease him. She stroked her torso again, his muscular arms she loved so much and in which she loved to take refuge, and went down dangerously to the place where his desire for her was no longer in doubt. She teased him by caressing his intimate part through his boxer, but quickly get rid of the material. Matt closes his eyes, feeling his girl's breath against his hard member before grabbing it and stroking it. « Gab… Gabby… » Matt screams as she takes him in her mouth. She moves up and down at a steady pace while playing with his balls. He slammed his head even harder on the hardwood of the bench as Gabby moved her hands inside his thighs while continuing her ministrations. « Babe… Oh my god! » he moans loudly.

« Shhhh, baby! » she says, « You wouldn't want to get caught ? » She teased him.

« Oh my god, you've no idea what you're doing to me, » he says, out of breath as she moves up his body, brushing his intimate parts and his torso with the tips of her breasts.

« I think I have an idea… » she laughed before kissing him passionately. Matt puts his hands in the small of her back and pressed her hard against him.

« I can't believe I'm totally naked in the locker room, lying on a bench with my wife… » he laughed in his turn, amused by the situation. « I think my tough lieutenant reputation could be ruined if one of my men would walk in… » he says, brushing his wife's messy hair.

« Well, we cannot let that happen… » Gabby said seductively. « We have not yet visited the showers… » she adds, sitting down at the level of his waist and stroking his penis one last time. He straightened up in his turn, kissed each of her breasts and naked, he stood up, still leaving a little more clothes behind them. They went to the showers, and remembering some of their past adventures , entered the last one. Gabby entered first, Matt joined her, removed the last lace artifice that separated her from him before pulling the curtain. Gabby puts the water to sink, she jumps a little when she feels the cold water on her hot body. She wraps her arms around Matt's neck to draw him into her. While massaging the small of her back and letting his hands go down dangerously a little lower, he kisses her with everything he has. Their lips dance at a steady rhythm and they glue their lips. Matt grabs her by the waist and turn her around before pinning her against the cold wall of the shower. « Oh my god! » she moans loudly. His hard member is caressing her back and she cries of pleasure at the contact. Matt's hands skid quickly where she wants it the most and she hits the wall of pleasure. She leans her head against her husband's shoulder and closes her eyes while her mouth is open. He turns Gabby again to kiss her passionately on the mouth before descending all along her body by depositing a path of kisses until arriving to her sweet spot. His lips kiss delicately the inside of her thighs while her hands are in his hair. Her heat is finally released when he starts rubbing her bundle of nerves. Gabby moans loudly and the shower tiles echo. Matt smiled, hoping in his heart that the other members of the firehouse had a deep sleep. Without giving her the time to catch her breath, he inserts two fingers inside of her and she sees stars. « Oh god, baby! Don't stop! Please don't stop! » she screams and he obeys working faster and faster. Matt goes up her wet body, laying languid kisses on her belly, her breasts and her neck, before Gabby takes his face on her arms to kiss him savagely, wanting more. « Let's go finish this… » she murmurs, out of breath.

« Where are we going my love? »

« I don't care, I just need you right here, right now! » she says, visibly in a hurry.

« Well, right here, right now, we can do this in the cold floor of the bathroom… » he teases her.

« I don't care, I just need you! » she says once more with her eyes full of lust; Matt quickly opens the curtain making sure no one was here, before lying on the frozen ground and attracting Gabby to him. Matt roughly pulls her into his laps, his fingers flowing through her intimate parts feeling her want for him. She positions herself and puts his hard member into her hands to position it to her entrance. With one swift motion, Matt enters her and moved inside her. She starts moving her hips as well, slowly at first as she buries her face in his neck and puts her hands on his chest. Without breaking the contact, Matt turns them around to be on top of his wife. He slides in and out of her slowly before pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in and accelerating the pace to the great pleasure of Gabby. « Oh god, Matt! This is so good! » she yells once again. If anyone in the firehouse was awake, there's no doubt he will be aware of what they were doing right now. As both of them aren't far of their release, Matt reaches between their bodies and with one finger, he rubs over her nub again. He muff her screams with his mouth when her last orgasm of the night rips her. Matt's climax follow and their bodies collapse against each other.

« My god, it was… »

« Yeah, fantastic, amazing… I don't even know how to qualify this… »

« This little game was the perfect idea… »

« Well, this is a dangerous game, but it definitely worths the play! » she laughs against his chest while the sirens choose this moment to resonate. « You must be kidding me! » she says, frustrated.

« Oh my god, our clothes! » Matt realizes they don't even have a towel to cover their bodies. He put a last sweet kiss on her lips before standing up, looking for an idea to cover their intimate parts. « I think we don't have any other choice… » he says, looking at the curtain of the shower. Gabby can't contain herself and explodes in laugher. Matt snatches the curtain with all his might, and tears it in two. He wraps a part around his waist, while Gabby ties the other part around her chest. They go on tiptoe to the locker room, and by raising their head, they discover a group of firefighters holding clothes. No one seemed to be in a hurry to go into action, and they quickly realized that they had been given a peck. Mouch and Hermann retrieved their T-shirts in the common room, Cruz and Otis their jackets, as for Kelly he holds in each of his hands the pants of his former roommates. Cheeks reddened with shame, they tried to turn around, but they met Kidd's who was holding a piece of lace in her hands. Everyone laughed, and Hermann was the first to speak: « Maybe that's what you're looking for? », followed closely by Otis: « Nice towels by the way! » And everyone burst out laughing. Gabby and Matt looked at each other straight in the eyes, not knowing what to do or what to say. Gabby bit her lip while Matt was as red as a tomato. They finally spoke at the same time: « It's a dangerous game » and under the exclamations of their colleagues, they also laughed before exchanging a quick kiss.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hope you loved this one shot. I'm counting on your reviews. See you soon, Love, G.


End file.
